


Highway Don't Care

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Highway Don’t Care-Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Highway Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Highway Don’t Care-Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban (Pandora)

Optimus Prime rolls down the highway, a long line of traffic comes into view a few miles ahead on the interstate. Emergency vehicles fly by on the shoulder of the road. Ambulances and police and then a fire trucks. The Autobots are in hiding from the humans, his spark pulses painfully as he realizes human life, innocent from the quarrel of the Autobots and government officials, could be in danger. The traffic news comes over the radio. A wreck with possible casualties and a vehicle on fire with a child still trapped inside. Optimus Prime transforms, disregarding the humans seeing him to save the child. He reaches the wreck of four cars; the one on fire is doused with water which does little to stop the flames. The child screams and Optimus Prime rips the car in half to save the child. The highway didn’t care about humans. The cars are just a machine used for travel, the road a tool.


End file.
